Megaman Starforce:Megaman Returns
by corinster2
Summary: Geo thought that everything would return to normal after he defeated dealer... Well, everythings not. Who's the mysterious Ninjaman, and what does he mean when he says, "Geo Stelar... The world just might need megaman again..." Accepting OCs! On hiatus until I can actually write it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-Hello! This is Corinster2! Okay, I'm not sure if capcom is going to make a megaman starforce4, but I think that it would be awesome if this happened!**

* * *

**Chapter 1-The PET VG**

**Introduction**

**It is the year 223X… EM Wave Technology has made life very easy for humans. Of course, this wasn't always the case. 3 times now, threats involving EM Technology threatened to destroy the world.**

**The first time… the FM-ians infiltrated Earth…**

**The second time… the evil Dr. Vega used the power of the ancient civilization of Mu to rule the world…**

**The last time… the organization known as Dealer used the power of Meteor G to infect the planet with unbearable amounts of noise…**

**But, each time, a hero saved the world. That hero, or, should I say, heroes are the human boy, Geo Stelar, and the AM-ian, Omega-Xis, who together form… Megaman! With Megaman around, the people of Earth can live in peace.**

My name is Geo Stelar. I am 12 years old. I have brown, spiky hair, and I usually wear a red jacket, red fingerless gloves, black shorts, and green glasses that I wear on my forehead. No, I don't have impaired vision. These glasses (there called a Visualizer) allow me to see the EM World. So, yeah, I'm a pretty normal kid. Except that I can transform into Megaman, and I've saved the world three times. (Please don't tell anyone.) I'm waiting in front of my house in Eco Ridge, right by my mailbox. "Hey, kid." I hear a voice say. I put on my Visualizer, and suddenly a monster appeared. He has red eyes, and a blue face and armor. His name is Omega-Xis. And, yes, he is an alien. Am-ian to be exact. It's a long story of how we met, but when I combine with him, we become Megaman!

"What is it, Mega?" I ask him. I always call him Mega.

"Okay, first of all, you don't need the Visualizer to see me anymore." He replies.

"Oh, right." I take off the Visualizer, and he's still there.

"And second of all, what are you waiting for?"

"Oh, I'm waiting for the mail. They're shipping out a new Mobile Terminal today!"

Then I saw the mail truck come. It stopped for a second at my house, dropped off a package, and then went on. "Here it is." I say. I open the package, and see something that looked a lot like the transer I used to have. "So this is the PET-VG…"

"What's it do?" Mega asked.

"Well first, it lets Navis Materialize. You see, when Wizards were invented, Navis were left behind. But now, they have their purpose again. Second, it can capture energy. You see, when you EM Wave Battle, vast amounts of energy are released. But, until now, humans have not been able to use this energy. And last but not least, it can delete noise. It also allows people to EM wave change with just normal wizards and Navis!"

"What? Seriously? That's pretty impressive!"

"I know, rig-"

"AGGHHHH!"

I look around to see some people being attacked by viruses—Zuh? Viruses! That's impossible! They can't materialize in the real world! "Mega, how—"I start.

"I don't know, kid, but let's delete them!" He replies.

"Right! Transcode, 003, Megaman, on-the-air!" I then transformed. The viruses saw me, and began to attack. "Battle Card, Download! Long Sword!" I slashed 2 mentenna and 3 crowcar, deleting them. "Battle Card, Download! Windy Attack 3!" It destroys the rest of the viruses. "Okay. Were done here. Let's go ho-" before I finish, the viruses reappear, but there coloration is black, and they have a dark aura surrounding them. "Oh great." I say. "Let's do this… Battle Card Download! Beast Slap 3!" Mega appears, and says, "Take my ultimate attack, suckers! Beast Slap! Grr!" He slashes at them… but it does nothing. "What the heck? Grrrrr!" Mega yells. A mentenna then hits me with the shockwave attack.

"GAHHHHHH!" I yell.

"What the heck?That did 10 times a normal mentenna attack would've done!" The mentenna attack again.

"Can't… breathe…" I say faintly.

"Grrrr! Aw man! Kid, don't give up on me!"

"Sorry… Mega…"

"Transcode! 006! Ninjaman, on-the-air!" I hear a voice say.

"Wh-w-what the heck!" Mega yells. "I've felt these EM waves before!" I gather enough energy to sit up, and I see the owner of the said voice. He looks about 14, and he's wearing a helmet and visor, like me, except his silver hair points backwards. He's wearing a black bodysuit, a black chest plate with red lines on it, black gloves with white rings on the end, black boots with white rings on the end, and 2 swords on his back. He also has a black visor covering his mouth. Beside him is an EM-being (who I guess he fused with) who looks exactly like mega, except he has a purple body, black armor, purple eyes, and he's wearing sunglasses. "Hello… Geo Stelar."

"What the heck! How do you know megaman's identity!" Mega yells. Wow, I think he's said that about 4 times today, and he said it 4 times in a single minute. It's a new world record!

The boy unsheathes his swords, yells, "NINJA SWORD! ACTIVATE!" and then starts slashing at viruses, deleting them on intact.

"Mega, how is he doing that! We couldn't delete them with your best attack!" I yell at mega.

"I don't know kid, but don't worry about that right now! Use a healing card! NOW!" Mega yells.

"Right! Battle Card, In! Download! Heal 500!" All my health is completely restored. When I look up, I see that the kid and the EM being have deleted all of the viruses.

"I suppose you want me to answer some questions?" He asks.

"And I suppose that you're not going to answer all of them." I reply.

His mouth visor rolls into his helmet to reveal a smile. "You're smart, Geo Stelar." He says. "No, I'm not going to answer all of your questions. But, I will answer some. So… shoot."

"What's your name?"

"I won't give you my real name, but my EM form is called Ninjaman. And this is Ninja." He says, pointing to the EM being.

"Hello… Mega." Ninja says.

"What the heck!" He yells. 5 times! "I know you!"

"Yes you do, Mega. But were you know me from… I'll let you figure it out." Ninja calmly says.

"Next question?" Ninjaman asks.

"Okay. How do you know who I really am?"

He frowns and says, "I can't say the whole truth, but let's just say I've been watching you for some time."

"Stalker…" Mega grumbles.

"Mega, calm down." I say. "Okay, what were those viruses?"

Ninjaman gets a very serious look on his face. "There called shadow viruses. Only special people like me can defeat them. Now… one more question."

"Where did they come from?"

His face darkens. "That… I cannot say. But I can say this—Geo Stelar… the world just may need Megaman again."

He then suddenly vanished. "Oh, great." Mega says. "_That_ sure helped."

"Come on Mega." I say. "Let's… Let's go home, and go to sleep. It is my first day in the 6th grade tomorrow!" I then went into my house, Where my mom, Hope Stelar, was washing the dishes. "Hi mom. Where's dad?"

"He's alsleep. He had a long day at work." Ahhhhh, work. My dad works at Naza, the top space labs. Actually, my dad got lost in space for a looong time, but I (Uh, I mean Megaman.) saved him. But I'll talk about that later. "Actually, you should go to bed too. Tomorrow's your 1st day in the 6th grade, after all!"

"Right! Goodnight!" I then go into my room, and go to sleep.

* * *

In an Unknown Location…

* * *

"How is the infiltration going, Sene?"

"Annabeth and I have successfully become students in Eco Ridge Elementary. We will go tomorrow."

"Great… everything is going according to plan…"

**The End**

**(For now)**

* * *

AN**-Did you like it? Constructive criticism is welcome! Oh and by the way… I will be accepting 10 OCs, so here's the form.**

**Name**

**Age**

Gender

Occupation:Good or evil?

Personality

History

Appearance:

Eyes

Height

Weight

Clothes

Hair

Skin/body type

EM partner name

History

Personality

Appearance

EM wave change form name

Appearance

Attacks

Other


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-It's boss battle time, oh yeah! **

**Geo: *groans***

**Shut up, Geo! Let the chapter begin!**

**Chapter 2-Elec Zapper, Annabeth Zap, and Sene Obhiro**

* * *

(Geo's POV)

I woke up at 6:00 clock in the morning. I got dressed, ate my breakfast, and ran outside, where the "Prez" was waiting. Her real name was Luna Platz, the blond-haired annoyance of my life… or at least she _used _to be. Now, she was one of my greatest friends, and megaman's top fan. Of course, she wasn't _my _top fan, only Megaman's. When I was Geo, I was just a lackey. When I was Megaman, I was her hero. It wasn't fair. Well, anyways, the Prez always walks with me to school with her to other lackeys, Bud and Zack. She said it was because she wanted to make sure I would always come to school. You see, I didn't go to school for a while because I entered a state of depression after my dad, Kelvin Stelar, disappeared.

Beside her was the raging bull, Bud Bison. What does he like to do, let me think a second… EATING! He never gets his homework done, is always late to stuff, and he is kind of dumb. But he's kindhearted on the inside. He can also EM wave change with Taurus, his wizard, to make Taurus fire!

There's also a short, brown haired kid. He's like 3 feet tall. His name is Zack Temple, the last of Luna's lackeys. He's the smartest person I've ever met, besides a few others. He's also obsessed with getting taller. He does all sorts of things to get taller… it's kind of creepy. He has a super-smart wizard named pedia.

There's one more kid, but he's not Luna's lackey. The kid's pretty tall, and has green hair. His name is Patrick Sprigs, or Pat for short. He's usually kind, nice, and lovable. But his split personality, Rey… not so much. Actually, he moved to whazzup for awhile to take care of that problem… hopefully, we'll never deal with Rey again. Pat has a wizard named Gemini, who he can EM wave change with to form Gemini Spark. Anyways, Pat's my best friend in the whole, wide world. Now, if he, or Luna, or Bud, or Zack hadn't become my friend, I probably would still be in a state of depression, and I wouldn't have saved the world from the FM-ians.

"What took you so long?" Prez asked.

"Geo! You should never keep the Prez waiting!" Zack said in that high voice of his.

"Yeah, Geo!" Bud said. Did I mention that Bud and Zack were pretty much like Luna's pets? And they do it by choice to, not because Luna makes them.

"Guys, we were here early. Geo's exactly on time." Pat said. Aw, Pat. Always standing up for me.

"Fine! Let's go to school! Were having two new students come in today!" Luna said. When we were walking over, Pat whispered to me,

"Psst! Geo! Have you heard the news?"

"No. Why?"

"Sonia was attacked!"

My eyes widened. Sonia Strum. Was a famous teen idol, even though she was only 12. And she was one of my greatest friends. Sonia was usually on the upside of things, and not to serious. She could combine with her wizard, Lyra, to become Harp Note.

"What happened to her!" I silently whispered.

"She's fine now, but they decided to hire a bodyguard for her."

"Oh. Okay." I let out a sigh of relief.

We then enter the school, and go to our classroom, and sit in our seats.

"Good morning, everyone." Mr. Shepar, our teacher, says. "Today, we have two new students. Come in!" Two people walked in, one a girl, and one a boy. The girl had yellow eyes, shoulder-length, back hair, tan skin, and she was wearing a white T-shirt, a yellow leather jacket that goes to her mid-section, those demine really short shorts, and yellow and black sneakers. The boy had short, grey hair that spread out to the sides, blue eyes, his skin was just a little pale, and he was wearing a red T-shirt, a icey blue sweat jacket, icey blue sports shorts, and black sneakers.

"This is Annabeth Zap and Sene Obhiro." Mr. Shepar says. Sene smiled and waved and Annabeth just humphed and flips her hair. "I want everyone to make them feel welcome."

* * *

**At free time.**

* * *

Sene had gotten along pretty well with everyone. Annabeth seemed to want to stay away from everyone. Of course, Prez wasn't going to let that happen. "Geo!" She screeched at me. Go introduce yourself!" I was kind of shy, but Prez wasn't going to give me a choice. Sene and Annabeth were talking near a corner. I went over and said hi.

Sene turns to me and says, "Hi! The others said your name was Geo! Luna also told me that you were really nice." I blushed, and said, "Thanks." Annabeth grunted, and Sene elbowed her.

"Um… Do you two know eachother?"

Sene quickly smiles and says, "Yep! Annabeth is my… my best friend! Yeah… We've known eachother since we were babies." He blushed a little. I wondered why.

"Well, umm…"

"Look, me and Sene are talking about something important, so just butt out, okay." Annabeth says.

"Annabeth! That was rude! Apologize!" Sene yells.

"N-no! It's fine. I don't want t interrupt."

* * *

**At physics class**

* * *

Physics class is taught by Miss Tia. She used to be evil, but she's good now. Her younger brother, Jack, was also there. Miss Tia had few emotions. Jack was mischeivious. "Where's the other new kid, Annabeth?" Miss Tia asked.

"She got sick." Sene says.

"Oh, okay. Well, today, we learn about-"

"Muhahahahaha!" A voice says. Annabeth suddenly appears on the computer screens on our desks. Is it just me, our is Sene… smiling? "Fear me! Soon, you shall all perish!" Annabeth says. Then all the electronics start blowing up. What's going on?

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

"I'll let you handle this one, Dillion"

"Thank you, Sam- I mean, Ninjaman"

* * *

**To be continued **

**Like it!To Titanic X, I accepted your OC, and I accepted Trader's OC. Please PM the OCs.**


	3. Chapter 3:Elecman vs Megaman

AN**-Do it, Geo!**

**Geo-No.**

**Me-Do it!**

**Geo-No.**

**Me-Do it or I'll change your name to Bob!**

**Geo-*sigh* Fine. Last time on Megaman:Megaman returns, Our hero, Geo Stelar, A.K.A me, started 6th grade and met the new kids, Annebeth Zap and Sene Obhiro. In physics class, Annabeth appeared on the monitors, the electronics blew up, and I said "What is going on here?"**

**Me-Atta' boy.**

**Geo-Shut up and write the stupid fanfiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Elecman vs. Megaman**

* * *

Electronics were still blowing up. "Mega!" I hissed. "What's going on here!"

"This is… weird." He said.

"What's weird?"

"I can sense that Annabeth has been taken over… but… There's no presence of a AM-ian or a FM-ian."

"Maybe it's a wizard?" I suggested.

"No… if it was a wizard I would sense more EM waves… but there's almost no EM waves at all…"

I think for a second. "Wait! What if it's a Navi! Navis never used EM waves, unless they had to materialize, which then they would use a small amount, emitting an even smaller amount!"

"I had no idea what you just said, but I'll trust you." Mega says. Suddenly, my computer combusts.

"Gahhh!" I yelled. "Mega we've got to do something!"

"Right! How about we gather the others?"

"Good idea!"

* * *

A few minutes later…

* * *

Kids were running around in circles, screaming there heads off. The electronic door had locked itself, and anything that touched it was electrocuted. Miss Tia, Jack, Prez, Bud, Pat, Zack, and I, were huddled up in a circle. I quickly told them my thoughts on the situation, and they all agreed that this was probably the case. (Except for Mega, who still had no idea what I was talking about.) "Now what should we do?"

"Annabeth is probably using the main control room, the same one Libra Scales used. We should trans in using the wave station over there." Miss Tia said, pointing to a wave station. "We can't get to the control room using the wave road, unfortunately, but we should be able to trans into the door's cyber core and fix it."

"That's a good idea, Miss Tia." Pat said.

"Can Zack and I come?" Prez asked. "With the new Pet VG, we can EM wave change too."

"Sorry guys." I say. "You can EM wave change now, but you don't know how to battle. You should stay behind and calm these kids down."

"Oh, all right… just be careful, okay?" Prez said.

"Careful? Where in the heck is the fun in that?" Jack asked.

"Okay, let's do this… Transcode! 003! Megaman, On-the-air!"

"Transcode, 010, Gemini Spark, on-the-air!"

"Transcode, 005, Taurus Fire, on-the-air!"

"Transcode, 029, jack Corvus, on-the-air!"

"Transcode, 030, Queen Virgo, on-the-air!"

The next thing I knew, we were on the EM road. Okay, first I should explain how Jack and Miss Tia can EM wave change. They're partners, Corvus and Virgo, betrayed them, but they use their data to EM wave change.

"Okay, trans… in!" I yelled. We were then in the cyber core of the door. A video screen suddenly appeared, with Annabeth on it.

"Fools!" She says. "You cannot beat me! Go, my Navi, Elecman!" Suddenly, a black and yellow Navi appears.

"Heheheheh…" The Navi, named Elecman, says. "This will be fun. I've haven't had a good battle since I fought the original Megaman…"

"What the heck is he mumbling about!" Mega yells.

"Who cares? Let's DELETE him!" Jack yells. "Corvus Glide!" Jack soars up into the sky, and them comes soaring down, aiming at Elecman.

Elecman yawns and says, "Weeeeaaaak! Special attack! Elec sword!" Suddenly, his arm turns into a yellow sword, and he slashes at Jack!

"Gaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! I… can't… move…!" Jack says through gritted teeth.

"You control Elec, do you? Well… So do I! Gemini Sword!" Pat yells. Both the white one and black one's arms turn into yellow swords. (AN: Pat controls both bodies now… or, at least Geo and the others think so.)

"Hah! Weaklings! Elec Shield!" When Black and White are about to slash at him, a yellow barrier surrounds Elecman, blowing Pat back. "Now, Elec thunder!" Lighting suddenly comes down and strikes Miss Tia, and she screams in agony. "News Flash: Elec beats water!"

"Mrrrrrrrrgggggg!" Bud yells. "Taurus Charge!" He then charges at Elecman, his horns ablaze.

Elecman sighs and says, "I thought you were going to make this fun? Laaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmeeeeeee. Elec Blast!" He points at Bud, and lighting erupts from his finger, sending bud flying.

I gulp and say, "My turn! Battle Card, In! Download! Swordfighter!" My arm turns into a blue sword, and I rush up to Elecman. He counters just in time with his own Elec Sword.

We erupt in a fury a slashing, dodging, and shouting. I hit him in the shoulder, causing him to flinch, but he slashes my leg, causing me to fall to my knees, cringing in pain. "Say goodbye… Megaman." Just before he slices my neck, he yells in pain and turns around.

"Who dares interrupt me!" He screams. I notice there's a huge gash in his back, were data is leaking out. Suddenly, more gashes appear on him. "Gaahhh! I need to retreat!" He then suddenly disappears.

"What was _that _about, Mega!"

"I don't know. I did feel the presence of the thing that defeated Elecman, but it's gone now."

I see the others walk up. "While you were fighting, I recovered and fixed the door." Miss Tia says. "Now, let's go!"

"Right!" We then Trans out, and head for the control room.

* * *

? POV

* * *

I watched Geo's group, unknown to them, of course. I felt a hand grab my shoulder, and looked around to see Sene.

"Keep your watch." He says.

"Kekekekeke! Of course I will! Muhahahahahah! Now, go buzz off!" I reply.

"… You're such a creeper…" Sene simply says while walking away. How he got one of the highest positions in Lord Duo's army is beyond me. I looked back at Geo's group. How foolish it was of them to challenge Annabeth. Brave, but yet very foolish.

* * *

**AN-How do you think of that chapter? Thanks to Hydra slayer, I checked out gogoanime—it ROCKS  
!** And people**—I'm getting to many goodguys! I need some good girls, bad guys, and bad girls! You can still send in good guys, but just not as many. Also, if you liked this story so far, please check out my other story, Fossil Fighters: Red and Dino's Adventure! Pleeaaassse check it out! It's doing poorly right now, but if you all check it out, it will do a lot better! Please review and tell me what I could do better! And if you've already sent in an OC, You can send in another! One person is allowed to send in as many OCs as they want, but I will only accept four from each person. Here's the OCs I've accepted.**

**Kasai Tsubasa, made by Hydra Slayer123**

**David Chu, by psychicshipping**

**Zeke Castor, by Keyblade master Zero**

**Dan Kito, by Titanic X**

**Alex Real (Pronounced Reh-al), by trader**

**Keep sending in those OCs, people! Remember to check out Fossil Fighters:Red and Dino's Adventure! And one more thing—each chapter, I will ask a question that I expect you to answer in your reviews! So here's the first question—**

**Chapter Question: Guess who's Sene's Navi is. Hint: It belonged to Sene's ancestor, and those who are battle network fans should be able to figure it out.**

**One more thing—PLEASE CHECK OUT FOSSIL FIGHTERS: RED AND DINO'S ADVENTURE! Yeah, it's doing that poorly. Just please check it out. It's just as good as this one!**


	4. Chapter 4:Transcode, 036, Elec Zapper!

**AN-Okay, please be patient with me on introducing OCs. I got a lot. **

**Chapter 4-Trancode! 036! Elec Zapper, on-the-air!**

* * *

**? POV**

* * *

I watched Geo's group from the EM road. The boss had sent me here after the wave disturbance was sensed. And no wonder—I had seen several shadow viruses, Annabeth was bringing her A game, and Sene was here. And Sene's presence was disturbing enough. After I had defeated Elecman, I transed out, and saw Sene talking to someone—Kasai Tsbasa, I think. I ran into him on some missions before. While Sene was walking away, I saw him squint in my direction. That's on of Sene's abilities—he can see the EM road if he tries hard enough.

"Dillon!" I heard my Navi's voice say. My Navi materialized right by me. He was an orange normal Navi, who originally belonged to one of my ancestors. When he was originally created, Normal Navis were very common, but today, you almost never saw one. I always called him Orange.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Call for you."

Suddenly on my Pet-VG's screen, my brother's face popped up. "Hey bro." I calmly say.

"'Hey Bro'?! Do you realize what's going on here?!"

"Whoa, chill Ben. Like always, I got this situation under control." I say.

"Like always! Yeah, riiiggghhht. Then what about the time Sene froze your-"

"That never happened."

"Or when Kasai fried your-"

"That never happened, either." I say, annoyed.

"Or when Silur sliced your-"

"Just drop it!" I yell.

Ben chuckles and says, "Fine. But _if_ you come back, I'm going to remind you of all your failures."

"_When _I come back. Have a little faith, bro." I reply.

"I had faith in Carter, and look where _that _got us."

My face darkens. "Don't talk about Carter. Just don't."

"Sorry. Well, the boss thinks your going to have to do a front assault on Annabeth to defeat her. That long range attack that you did with Elecman won't work."

"Darn it. I'm going to have to reveal myself then."

"Unfortunately, yes-" He's silenced when I feel my back turn freezing cold. I turn around to see my attacker.

Freezeman. Sene's Navi. Just great.

"Sorry, bro, I have to go." I say.

"Dillon, wait!" I hear him say before I end the call.

"So, Sene sent you to do his dirty work instead of EM wave changing and coming after me by himself, huh?" I say mockingly.

"Master Sene is just to busy right now."

"Whatever. Let's get this over with."

"Indeed."

* * *

Geo's POV

* * *

We got to the control room door. Luckily, it was fine. We went in, and saw Annabeth.

"I can't believe Elecman couldn't beat you…" She mutters. "Well, who cares! That's the past! This is the now! And _now_ you will regret challenging me! Elecman, are you ready?"

"Yes, mistress!" Elecman said from Annabeth's P.E.T. VG.

"Okay!" Annabeth yells. "Transcode, 036, Elec Zapper, On-the-air!" There was a flash of light, and I realized she had just EM waved changed. She wore a black and yellow helmet with a silver spike coming out of the top, a purple visor came out of the helmet, and she had a black and yellow bodysuit, yellow metallic boots, black metallic gloves, and her black hair was a _lot_ longer, stopping right before her feet.

"Hah!" She laughs. "Try to beat me _now!"_ She then transed into the main computer.

"Whoa." Mega says in awe. "Those are some pretty big waves coming off from her."

"Come on! Let's go! EM wave change! Trans… In!" We were in the cyber core now. It was a normal cyber core, nothing special. Annabeth was at the control panel, touching buttons and such. She turns around.

"So you actually came… I've got to admit, you're not too bad. Well, I guess it's time to delete you! Electric Cage!" Suddenly, a wall of electricity blocks off the others, leaving me to face Annabeth.

"What is this?! A wall of electricity!" White yells. "No matter! Electric…"

"…Punch!" His black counterpart finishes. Their hands get surrounded in electricity, and they punch the wall, but they end up getting electrocuted. They scream in pain as there knocked out.

"Pat!" I yell.

"You shouldn't worry about him, Megaman! Electric Pulse!" Annabeth yells. Her arm turns into something that looks like a plasma gun, but for some reason I have the feeling that it's a lot more powerful. She shoots, and I barley dodge. She shoots three more times, and on them hits me, doing some major damage.

"Grrrr…" I growl. "She's strong. And since she fused with Elecman, she'll be stronger then him…"

"…and Elecman almost beat you, which kinda makes her impossible to beat, huh?" Mega finishes.

"Exactly. Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained! Battle Card, In! Download! Airspread 3!" I shoot at her, and it hits, but does little damage.

"Hah! That can't beat me! I'm reinforced by the powers of _shadow!_" She yells.

"Wait… does she mean shadow like shadow viruses!" I ask Mega.

"The frequency she emits and the frequency of the shadow viruses are a lot alike." Mega replies.

"And you couldn't have told me this _earlier_?!"

"Meh."

"Special Attack! Electric Storm!" Annabeth yells. A ball of electricity forms in her hands. She throws it at me, and the next thing I know, I'm trapped in a ball of electricity. Several times, electricity comes off the walls and hits me, doing a _lot_ of damage.

"Dang it…" I mutter to myself. I know I can't take much more of this. My P.E.T VG suddenly beeps.

"ENERGY DOWNLOADING…" It says.

_It's downloading energy from my battle with Annabeth… _I think.

"ENERGY DOWNLOAD COMPLETE. ENOUGH ENERGY HAS BEEN DOWNLOADED TO DO A LINK FORCE FORM CHANGE. COMENCE LINK FORCE FORM CHANGE?" It asks.

"Um… sure…"

"COMENCING FORM CHANGE! COMENCING! COMENCINNNGGG!"

There's a flash of light, and everything goes black.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

* * *

Okay, I've got to admit-that light surprised me. When the light disappeared, a saw that Megaman was out of Electric Storm trap.

Except he wasn't Megaman anymore.

"No… Way…" I mutter to myself.

* * *

**AN-Did you like it? Please review! And, by the way, ** **I'm putting character Bios on my profile page, so check it out! And still accepting OCs!**


	5. Chapter 5:Link Force Change

**AN-Yay! New Chapter!**

**Chapter 5-Link Force Change**

* * *

**Last Time on Megaman Starforce: Megaman Returns:**

_** We got to the control room door. Luckily, it was fine. We went in, and saw Annabeth. **_

_** "I can't believe Elecman couldn't beat you…" She mutters. "Well, who cares! That's the past! This is the now! And now you will regret challenging me! Elecman, are you ready?"**_

_** "Yes, mistress!" Elecman said from Annabeth's P.E.T. VG. **_

_** "Okay!" Annabeth yells. "Transcode, 036, Elec Zapper, On-the-air!" There was a flash of light, and I realized she had just EM waved changed. She wore a black and yellow helmet with a silver spike coming out of the top, a purple visor came out of the helmet, and she had a black and yellow bodysuit, yellow metallic boots, black metallic gloves, and her black hair was a lot longer, stopping right before her feet. **_

_** "Hah!" She laughs. "Try to beat me now!" She then transed into the main computer. **_

_** "Whoa." Mega says in awe. "Those are some pretty big waves coming off from her."**_

_** "Come on! Let's go! EM wave change! Trans… In!" We were in the cyber core now. It was a normal cyber core, nothing special. Annabeth was at the control panel, touching buttons and such. She turns around.**_

_** "So you actually came… I've got to admit, you're not too bad. Well, I guess it's time to delete you! Electric Cage!" Suddenly, a wall of electricity blocks off the others, leaving me to face Annabeth. **_

_** "What is this?! A wall of electricity!" White yells. "No matter! Electric…"**_

_** "…Punch!" His black counterpart finishes. Their hands get surrounded in electricity, and they punch the wall, but they end up getting electrocuted. They scream in pain as there knocked out. **_

_** "Pat!" I yell.**_

_** "You shouldn't worry about him, Megaman! Electric Pulse!" Annabeth yells. Her arm turns into something that looks like a plasma gun, but for some reason I have the feeling that it's a lot more powerful. She shoots, and I barley dodge. She shoots three more times, and on them hits me, doing some major damage. **_

_** "Grrrr…" I growl. "She's strong. And since she fused with Elecman, she'll be stronger than him…" **_

_** "…and Elecman almost beat you, which kinda makes her impossible to beat, huh?" Mega finishes. **_

_** "Exactly. Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained! Battle Card, In! Download! Airspread 3!" I shoot at her, and it hits, but does little damage. **_

_** "Hah! That can't beat me! I'm reinforced by the powers of shadow!" She yells.**_

_** "Wait… does she mean shadow like shadow viruses!" I ask Mega.**_

_** "The frequency she emits and the frequency of the shadow viruses are a lot alike." Mega replies.**_

_** "And you couldn't have told me this earlier?!"**_

_** "Meh."**_

_** "Special Attack! Electric Storm!" Annabeth yells. A ball of electricity forms in her hands. She throws it at me, and the next thing I know, I'm trapped in a ball of electricity. Several times, electricity comes off the walls and hits me, doing a lot of damage.**_

_** "Dang it…" I mutter to myself. I know I can't take much more of this. My P.E.T VG suddenly beeps. **_

_** "ENERGY DOWNLOADING…" It says.**_

_** It's downloading energy from my battle with Annabeth… I think.**_

"_**ENERGY DOWNLOAD COMPLETE. ENOUGH ENERGY HAS BEEN DOWNLOADED TO DO A LINK FORCE FORM CHANGE. COMENCE LINK FORCE FORM CHANGE?" It asks. **_

_** "Um… sure…"**_

_** "COMENCING FORM CHANGE! COMENCING! COMENCINNNGGG!"**_

_** There's a flash of light, and everything goes black.**_

* * *

_**Annabeth's POV**_

* * *

_**Okay, I've got to admit-that light surprised me. When the light disappeared, a saw that Megaman was out of Electric Storm trap.**_

_** Except he wasn't Megaman anymore.**_

_** "No… Way…" I mutter to myself.**_

* * *

"Link Force Change! Electric Yellow Megaman, On-The-Air!" His gaunlets were now black, his boots were yellow, his body suit was black with yellow lines, and his helment was styled and colored exactly like Elecman's, except the there was a purple visor coming out of it.

"You absorbed my data! No fair!" I yell.

"Yeah. And you were playing _so _fair when you cut me off from my friends." He replies bluntly.

* * *

Geo POV

* * *

"Electric Sword!" I yell. My hand turns into a yellow sword crackling with electricity, and I slash at her.

"You honestly think that's going to wo- Ow!" It makes contact, doing severe damage. Data pours out of her stomach. "H-how did you…"

"Thunder!" Electricity comes out of my hand, and strikes her.

"Ok, that's it!" She yells, dodging the attack. "Black Thunder!" Black Lighting shoots out of her hand, directly hitting me, but doesn't do that much damage at all. She shoots the blast again, but this time it does completely nothing.

"You call that an attack?" I taunt.

"Errrg!" Annabeth yells. "That's it! You're dead! Black Elec Sword!" Her arm turns into a black sword crackling with electricity, and she lunges at me. I intercept with my own Elec Sword, then slash at her knee, and she groans.

"Dead? I don't think so." I taunt once again.

"ARRGGG!" She yells in frustration. "YOU ARE DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD! BLACK LIGHTING BLAST LV.10!" Lighting starts to form in her hand, and it grows bigger and bigger and bigger, until it's the size of Andromonda…

"That's pretty intense…" I say with a sweat drop.

"No kidding…" Mega says, also sweat dropping.

"Yeah, she gets like this sometimes…" Elecman says, also sweat dropping.

"ENOUGH!" Annabeth yells. She shoots at me, and there's a huge explosion. The next thing I know, I'm laying on the ground, and my arms and legs are dissolving into data, and I'm back into my normal Megaman state.

"Oh, come on! I was just winning!" I yell.

"Not just winning… we won! Look, she used up all her power!" Mega says happily. It was true-Annabeth was on the ground in her human form clutching her arm, and Elecman was laying on his back with swirly eyes, muttering something on 'how you're not so bad after all Lan', and 'how just because were friends now doesn't mean I'll go easy on you'. (Battle Network 6, Gregar version, Elecman is a link navi, and Lan and him become friends.)

"What! I can't lose! Nononononono! Nonononononononononononono! I can't lose! Do you know what they'll do too me! Do you?" She yells, sobbing. "I can't do that again! He said it was my last chance! They'll kill me!"

Just then, Elecman wakes up. "That was a nice nap." He says calmly.

Annabeth turns around and says, "Elecman! Thank goodness! EM wave change, quick! We need to annihilate him!"

Elecman gets a puzzled look on his face. "Annihilate? Who? Why would we do that anyways?"

"Who? Geo Stellar, of course! We have to kill him, because he's a threat!"

"Why would we do that? Didn't that guy, like, save the world three times?"

"Ugghh! Elecman, what is with you?!"

"Simple." A voice says. "He was released from mind control, and you weren't. So a better question is what is wrong with _you_?"

Beside me, a 12-year old boy appears in an EM-Wave Change form. He has short brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin and he's pretty skinny, and he stands about 5'3-ish. He's wearing an orange helmet like mine with an orangish-red visor, an orange bodysuit with grey lines, orange gloves, and orange boots.

"No way… I'd never think I'd see one of you again…" I hear Miss Tia say behind me. I turn around to see everyone staring at us.

"What? I don't remember you." The boy says.

"I used to work for dealer…" She says.

"Really? I hated those guys… Oh wait!" He exclaims. "I remember now! 4 years ago, 2 dealer kids were sent to recruit me and my friends. That was you, huh? Well that's odd-"

An orange normal Navi suddenly appears and starts hitting the boy on the head.

"Dillon-focus!" He yells, still hitting the boy (now named Dillon) on the head.

"Ow!-Ok,-Ow!-Orange,-Ow!-Now-Ow!-Stop-Ow!-Hitting-Ow!-Me!-OW!" Dillon yelled. The navi disappeared, and Dillon whispered, "You're so abusive…"

The navi, Orange, appeared again and yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"No-nothing! Just saying how much I love ya…" He said with a sheepish smile.

"Hmph… Good…" And with that, the Navi left, most likely to Dillon's P.E.T. VG.

"Well, anyways, what are the looks for?" Dillon questioned. "As I was saying, you better go somewhere where it's safe, pretty girl." He said looking at Annabeth. "They'll be after you now-"

"ARRRGGGHHH!" I hear Elecman yell in pain. I look over just to see Elecman get deleted by two people and two EM beings. The first one is a boy who looks about 12. He stands about 4 and a half feet, has a farmers Caucasian tan, snake-like red eyes, black, long hair that reached to the middle of his back, and is pretty skinny. He's wearing a white shirt with blazing wings on it that says, "Stand back: I'm about to be reborn." and red shorts. In front of him was an EM being that looks like corvus, but his armor was red and his beak looked more like an regular bird's. He also had armor on his wings.

Next to him was another boy who also looked 12. He had tan skin and had a little muscle, stood about 5'6", dark grey eyes, and shoulder length black, spiky hair that leans to the left and partly covers his right eye. He wore a blue form-fitting short sleeve shirt, a white zip-up hoodie that stopped at mid-thigh, black cargo pants, and white hi tops. In front of him was a EM-being who loked like Mega, except he had dragon wings with red glowing tips and a dragon head, metal claw armor, dark grey forearm guards, a silver chest plate, a grey mask, and red eyes.

The bird-like EM being slashed at Annabeth and she was deleted instantly.

"Why, hello…" The red-eyed boy said with a crazy smile on his face.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Real World, Geo's Classroom**

**3rd Person POV**

* * *

Sene's cruel smile faded when the electronics stopped blowing up. Suddenly, his P.E.T. VG got a notice:

"ANNABETH BROTHERBAND CUT DUE TO DELETION"

Nothing could hide the shock on Sene's face. His P.E.T. VG fell to the floor.

"N-no… T-that's i-in-inpossible…" Tears started streaming down his face. "Annabeth… W-why…!?"

* * *

**AN-You can't help feeling at least a little bit for Sene, can you? Still accepting OCs, and I have a few announcements for OC submission:**

**1) Some OCs can be bad at first, and then become good, or even the other way around!**

**2)I'm requesting that you make some OCs with these guys as there partners:**

**Glyde**

**Gutsman**

**Needleman**

**Sharkman**

**Woodman**

**Toadman**

**Thunderman**

**Snakeman**

**Metalman**

**Mistman**

**Bowlman**

**Japanman**

**Darkman**

**Topman**

**Coldman**

**Spoutman**

**Windman**

**Junkman**

**Meddy**

**NapalmMan**

**Larkman**

**Pharaohman**

**Brightman**

**Tenguman**

**Groundman**

**Dustman**

**Hatman**

**Bombman**

**Stoneman**

**Colorman**

**Magicman**

**Beastman**

**Flashman **

**Desertman**

**Bubbleman**

**Circusman**

**Gravityman**

**Swordman**

**Knightman**

**Quickman**

**Cutman**

**Shademan**

**Blizzardman**

**Cloudman**

**Now, just because one of these guys was evil dosen't mean they can't be good. Same for good guys. **

**Peace, everyone!**


End file.
